regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatal One Episode 08
Recap Session 8 (The one where an Elk kills a T-Rex) Characters: Dourgromir Coinbelly - Level 5 Cleric, Level 1 Fighter Imoen - Level 5 Sorcerer, Level 1 Fighter Brum the Wise - Level 5 Druid, Level 1 Barbarian Balda "The Banshee" - Level 5 Warlock, Level 1 Fighter Episode Synopsis: by Matthew Burger ]] The party spawns in the dungeon and moves to the east, passing through the magic item room. Dourgromir and Imoen continue to bicker as they move through the dungeon. Balda yells at Imoen, and calls her her mother. Dourgromir asks Balda to call him stepdaddy, which she utterly refuses. They proceed down the hallway and take the door to the north, finding another hallway with three exits. Dourgromir casts Aid on everyone but his wife. The move to the north door and Balda moves into the room. She bumps into an invisible Kobold, and suddenly a flurry of sling bullets fly towards her as 18 Kobolds appear in the room. Their attacks mostly bounce off of Balda until Dourgromir comes to the center of the room and channels Radiance of the Dawn, and kills all of the Kobolds. Dourgromir and Imoen continue their bickering. Imoen proceeds forward to the door to the north, which has two portals. The party gathers together and all moves into the east portal as a group. The party spawns in the room with a Water Elemental, an Azer, and 4 Mud Mephits. Brum summons 2 Direwolves to the fight. Several Mephits and the Azer go down, and then the Water Elemental slams Balda and nearly brings her down. The party brings down the rest of the monsters and then searches the room, finding the word "King" on the north wall. The party heals up and moves back through the east portal and into the west portal. Dourgromir talks of how proud he was of setting up his own mine in the deep desert to mine jade, and then the party exits the portal. The party spawns in the room with a Fire Elemental, an Azer, and 4 Mud Mephits. The Fire Elemental walks through the entire party, dealing fire damage to all and setting them on fire. The party starts fighting the monsters, and takes constant damage for being on fire. Imoen hastes multiple party members, and Dourgromir summons the spirits of fallen Fatal One PC's as guardians that damage the monsters. The Fire Elemental continues to walk through the party as Brum's concentration breaks, dispelling the dire wolves. Dourgromir and Balda whittle down the Fire Elemental, and Balda eventually brings it down. The party brings down the other monsters and Dourgromir and Imoen immediately start bickering again. The party searches the room, finding the word "Goblin" on the north wall. Dourgromir casts Prayer of Healing on the group, and they all move back through the portal. The party looks for exit signs, but does not find them. They move south through a room to the hallway with three exits, and goes to the room to the east. They move through the door and find a Banshee and 2 Mummies. The party uses fire spells and rips through the first mummy. The Banshee wails, but all of the party resist the magic, and the party quickly finishes off the remaining monsters. They move through the door to the north, finding three portals, and take the one to the left. They find a Tyrannosaurus Rex on the other side, and a battle ensues. The T-Rex bites Brum for massive damage, but he escapes it's grasp. Imoen does massive damage with a fire spell. Brum then conjures 8 Elks, and uses them to block the movement of the T-Rex. The party dissengages to move behind the Elks. The Elks kill the T-Rex before it can get to Balda. The party sees large carvings all around the room, and spend some time to examine them. They find a code: :Uc ejy suvi 8i ou1u 7iwO k181 3bvj :biwOtjzt 1rvx 4n clegdbca :27at wy t7 koam lfi r2w1wum 1bk :1u2 e9lwo n8mje 8ses The party continues to rest, but are interrupted by a Chimera. The Chimera flys around the room (20 ft. ceiling) and attacks Imoen, who throws up a magical shield to block most of the damage. The Elks charge across the room and damage the Chimera, who breathes fire and drops an Elk while damaging Balda. The Elks and Balda finish off the Chimera. The party resumes it's rest, and is again interrupted by a Mind Flayer. The Mind Flayer uses a mind blast and destroys multiple Elks, damages the party, and stuns Imoen. Brum sits idly by and does nothing in the fight, trying to rest. The Mind Flayer grabs Imoen and extracts Imoen's brain, killing her. Balda attacks Brum in anger, and Dourgromir turns on Balda. Brum casts Moonbeam on Balda, who swings wildly at Brum and is unable to connect. Dourgromir burns Balda to the ground and then brings down Brum. He rips off his holy symbol and curses his god, and is struck down. Death Synopsis: Dourgromir is killed after angering his god Imoen has her brain extracted by a Mind Flayer Brum is killed by a Sacred Flame from Dourgromir Balda is burned alive by Dourgromis Post Mortem recap: The party learns that: * The Kobolds in the room south of the middle portal are invisible * There is the word "King" on the north wall of the middle-right portal room * There is the word "Goblin" on the north wall of the middle-left portal room * The party unfortunately did not find any "Exit" signs * The party finds a code in the T-Rex room, which has 20 ft. ceilings * The portals lead to big bad monsters, but also give valuable information * Resting is very risky without a Tiny Hut, and still risky anyway * High AC is worth the cost to other abilities for your character * Using Conjure Animals for action economy is very valuable * Enemies will enter the portal rooms, so you cannot camp there Category:Fatal One Episodes